


Playing Savior

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Ship It, Protectiveness, Series, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn was fragile like every non supe whether  she would ever admit or not.





	Playing Savior

Homelander has never understood why parents were willing to treat their children like meat painted with glitter to impress Vought. Still, here they all were at this pageant; Parents forcing their children to perfume in cheesy costumes.

Sticky hands and painted faces; children supes who didn't realise they were better than the weak, ordinary people raising them. 

He didn't want to spend the afternoon, in a crowded hall that stunk of jam, sweat and desperation. Watching children show off their powers like they were a dog doing tricks. The chairs were uncomfortable, the lights were poor, and the "Oh my God look its Homelander," every five seconds was getting on his last nerve.

The only reason he was here was because of Madelyn. She was here scouting for future supes vought could use.

He had volunteered to go with her much to her surprise.

"It will be great publicity, especially with the new action figure coming out," he had told her. He had watched her eyes light up at the idea of free marketing. 

The truth was he wanted to Madelyn; she didn't know that he had overheard the threat Cleo had made towards her days before. 

Homelander knew what Cleo was capable off, and given the chance, she would carry out her threats; it was easy to keep Madelyn safe at Vought or watch her at home but out in the open, she was vulnerable. 

He knew she wouldn't see that way. She'd say "I'm the last person you or anyone needs to save,". But she was fragile like every other non-supe.

He didn't want to hurt Cleo, she like him was superior but if push came to shove to protect Madelyn he would.


End file.
